


Start Spreading the News

by paynesgrey



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Loki have an announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Spreading the News

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on Livejournal. This will not be continued.

It was one of those mornings where Darcy would wake up and smell that faint aroma of tequila and pop-tarts, and her mind would do a tale-spin. She knew that something happened last night, something she barely could remember and most certainly would regret.

Until...

She noticed a slender yet strong arm draped protectively over her. Yes, she was naked (in case the voice in her head was asking), and so was the body attached to the rather affectionate arm around her. She braved a look, and her memory suddenly hit her faster than you could say “don’t tase me bro.”

Loki was staring at her with a satisfied grin. He propped himself up on an elbow and stared at her smugly, in her own bed even, acting like he owned it. She drew the blanket cautiously over her chest as she frowned at him.

“You know, they need to create an action figure of you and name it Shit-Eating Grin Loki,” she said. “I’d totally buy it and put it on my nightstand, you know, as a reminder of my bad decisions, and karma...”

He took a tendril of her hair and twirled it around his slender finger. Oh. The things that man, no God, could do with those fingers.

“Today is the day we tell them, Darcy Lewis. This has been going on for weeks. No more hiding,” he said.

Darcy scoffed. “You just want to see the look on Thor’s face.”

His grin seemed to radiate evil. Could it do that? “Perhaps.”

Later...

Darcy meekly approached the God of Thunder, and she stammered when the words started to fail her. Loki hovered behind her like self-satisfied specter, which really didn’t help. “Um, Thor...we have something to...” God, this was so awkward right now, she almost wanted to tase herself.

Instead, Loki pushed her aside. “Brother, what this mortal is trying to say is ….”

“Loki and I are sleeping together!” Darcy blurted out. Jane, while sitting in front of her laptop, dropped the coffee cup in her hand, and it burst on the floor ala old school Thor-style, as Darcy saw redness creeping upon Thor’s face.

He looked...well, far too emotional. That, and he conveniently was near a table.

“RAWWWRRR,” he called out, up-turning the table and all its contents, huffing like a crazed bull ready to run them both over. Crap, and Darcy had to wear red that day. Loki leaned close and whispered, “Don’t worry, he does that all the time.”

In an instant, Thor was grinning like a buffoon, and he had lifted Darcy and Loki in a joint bear hug and began happily crushing them against his humongous chest, popping her back in a few places. Well, no chiropractor this week, Darcy thought.

“Congratulations are in order, Brother,” Thor said with a rosy, bright face. “We should celebrate this betrothal hence forth.”

Darcy’s eyes widened, and if Loki could turn any paler he would.

“Wait, betrothal?” Darcy squeaked, and she spun around taser ready to find Loki, knowing full well he’d expect this reaction. Much to her disappointment, he was already gone, just like any male at the first mention of marriage.

It seemed that Asgardians were not so different from humans after all.


End file.
